User talk:Scarecroe
Cow announcer and style guides Hey! Just a quick double check, does the Muppets Tonight style guide you have (and it's cool that you have it), refer to the character as Lash Holstein Announcer? Because the note on the Prefixed List was wrong. I checked the actual episode, and it does indeed refer to him as "the cow announcer" (as a throwaway from Nigel). Also, I love the fact that we now have a direct name reference to Don Pardo. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:09, 2 September 2008 (UTC) 2001 calendar Thanks, I thought you'd fix that. :) I can't believe that we're still finding calendars that we didn't know about! -- Danny (talk) 15:35, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Cowboy with a Drawl Hey Scott, whenever you get a chance, I had a question for this character and I was wondering on what you think since you started this character page -- Talk:Cowboy with a Drawl. Rocket Stevo (talk) 09:31, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for reformatting my e-mail passage and the tip. I'll remember it. It was no trouble looking for the answer. I wanted to know myself and, finding out the page was incorrect, wanted to fix it. Thanks for the compliment as well. Monkeyjb1988 18:25, 21 August 2008 (UTC) International Voice Actors Another discussion that's worth a look -- Category talk:International Voice Actors. -- Danny (talk) 06:46, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Style issues Hey, Scott, when you get a chance, take a look at the latest current events question, about spacing in names with initials. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:45, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Linking Hey, on Othmar the Grouch, were you trying to link to the clips directly or just to the general search page and note that the Othmar clips can be found there? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:32, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :It went to the Othmar video clips this afternoon, but I can't double check because the site's down right now. —Scott (talk) 04:37, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::Well, it's working right now as intended (the search engine function seems to be one of those areas that's been varying a bit, probably as they work out kinks, and also probably the reason behind the sporadic down times). So yay. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:11, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Technical question I was moving some pages, and I got this message: "Action throttled From Muppet Wiki As an anti-spam measure, you are limited from performing this action too many times in a short space of time, and you have exceeded this limit. Please try again in a few minutes. Return to Special:Movepage." I've never seen that before. Do you know why it did that? -- Ken (talk) 04:09, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :I have no idea what that is. Is it still doing it? How many moves did you make before you got the message? —Scott (talk) 04:28, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::I did two, but it only did it when I tried to do the Labyrinth sheet music book. So I waited and did some more, but it still wouldn't do it, but only on that one. I've been moving groups of titles before, but I've never seen that message. -- Ken (talk) 04:42, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Hail the conquering hero Or some such. When you get a chance, take a look at Talk:A Christmas Together (special). We've been holding off further discussion, just for you! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:45, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Blue cover Hi, Scott! Do you have the blue cover of Rocket to the Stars (album), or did you find it somewhere? -- Ken (talk) 06:30, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Labyrinth bug Hey, we've had problems with Labyrinth (comic adaptation) before (not least of which is the original version utterly disappearing). Well, I noticed that it now shows up twice in Category:Comics, and pages that link to it do so twice, as seen . This may be because of the existence of the earlier article under the exact same name. An easy possible fix might be to simply rename (which we might want to do anyway, since "comic adaptation" is kind of an awkward phrase and used for Dark Crystal but not for the Muppets Take Manhattan comic book, so there's no consistency), but first I figured you should know so you could pass it on to the relevant tech personages. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:22, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out. I've been gathering data for this, so I hope to do something with it soon. I'll let you know what I find out. —Scott (talk) 05:17, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, Scott Well ... I'm new here, but Scott was ever so friendly of welcoming me in. Thanks Scott! Joris aka BarbarianJ 19:17, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Help! User:Jamesha Beard keeps recreating the next batch of episodes. I'm trying to mark them for deletion, but she keeps going. -- Ken (talk) 03:51, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Scooter Fozzie Gonzo Picture Holy croe, Scott! That picture looks great now! I was surpirsed to see it looking so good. Thanks! By the way, might you happen to know where it's originally from? I think I got it off a Muppet quiz from TV Land's website. --Justin 01:03, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :It was published in an issue of Muppet Magazine, although which one I can't remember. Glad I could help! —Scott (talk) 01:04, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Need Help Hey Scott. Hows it hanging? Good here but i've been having trouble uploading pics. Now everytime i try it just doesn't work. I don't know if i'm doing something wrong but it wouldn't take it. It shows down in the right hand corner of my computer screen that there's an error going on. Would that be something that's making it not work or what? Thanks and talk to you soon. -- Kyle (talk) 12:20, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :What link do you use to upload? —Scott (talk) 01:57, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::Can you be more specific? -- Kyle (talk) 09:46, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Soundtracks of Crystal Thanks for fixing all of the redirects for all of the various Dark Crystal versions. It's a lot simpler to have everything in one place! -- Ken (talk) 03:40, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Super Grover rubber stamp Check it out -- Sesame Street rubber stamps. -- Danny (talk) 14:43, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Nice! Another thing I don't need to want. —Scott (talk) 15:32, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Please stop the Croebot I'm getting 100+ Wiki emails in my inbox because of those little changes ... --MuppetVJ 05:18, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, dude. How come you're getting those emails? —Scott (talk) 05:20, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::Because they're pages on my watchlist. No fun having to go through all of those. --MuppetVJ 05:21, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::Ack, that sucks. I'll send an email out to our tech team. The whole point of a bot is to be non-intrusive. I'll see what I can do about that. —Scott (talk) 05:22, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Here are my preferences. --MuppetVJ 02:01, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Moving the space around Hi, Scott! I'm fixing Muppets from Space stuff, but I noticed the category still has the capital F. How do you move a category page? -- Ken (talk) 04:00, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :You don't. Each page has to link to a new category. It's probably easier to keep it where it is. —Scott (talk) 04:03, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::I opened it up here. —Scott (talk) 04:05, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::Okay. For now, I'm fixing little stuff on the CD and video pages, since I've never really looked at them before. -- Ken (talk) 04:08, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::Hey, Scott, sorry if I'm bugging you, but I took those albums off because the other soundtracks aren't on the page of song titles. Do you want me to put the other soundtracks on there? -- Ken (talk) 04:50, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I think we were keeping them there for now because that category doesn't have anything else in it. —Scott (talk) 04:51, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Marvels to behold Take a look at Marvel Comics, especially the new reference below. I would have pegged Scooter as more of the Spider-Man type. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:16, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Nice! I'm a DC Comics man myself, but always good to see heroes represented. I have a feeling we're going to have a field day with that come Season 39. —Scott (talk) 03:19, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::I've never been a big superhero comics person in general outside of classic Superman (namely the radio show which I adore, Fleischer shorts, and some of the insane Golden Age issues) and some of the media adaptations (I'm still fond of both the Adam West *and* the 1990s WB animated Batman versions), with a few exceptions like some of the Alex Ross stuff. The only DC Comic I own multiple issues of and seek out is Jonah Hex (in the original Western incarnation, no time travel or zombies and so on). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:22, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hey Scott, any reason the link for the main page picture got taken down? I was going to put it up again, but I was afraid you guys might be testing something. -- Nate (talk) 14:48, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Well never mind...kinda I'll email Danny too, but the picture flashed up for a minute, then was gone. I don't see the link/code for it when I went to edit the page, so I'm not sure what is going on. :) -- ''Nate (talk) 14:52, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::Tech's been playing around with tags, so it may have broken for a minute. But yeah, Danny might know better than I would. —Scott (talk) 22:50, 11 July 2008 (UTC) T-shirts I love the T-shirt page, especially the Ernie and Bert ones! How come I never see this stuff in stores? -- Ken (talk) 02:13, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :I love the page, too! I guess some of those shirts are too cool for stores image:tongue.gif I find them all at specialty online retailers. Only the ones that deal in licensed product, of course. —Scott (talk) 02:15, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Vitruvian Frog I found a cleaner copy of this... It was used as a logo for ''The Art of the Muppets. -- Danny (talk) 01:03, 6 July 2008 (UTC) School of Huffing and Puffing image Could you please not revert my image into the original picture? That opne doesn't have as good color quality as mine does. Plus, I wanted to capture a still of Kermit and the Wolf blowing the house in while the straw is still shown. I've asked some friends if mine or the original picture is better and they said that my picture was better. I don't mean to start a war or anything, I'm not really a violent guy. I just thought I'd let you understand. Jon Jonnytbird4789 20:50, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm not Scott, but can you get a better image? Scott changed it for several reasons. One, you only see the backs of Kermit and the Wolf, whereas the other one has good shots of their faces. Secondly, it's grainy online quality, with a huge DivX watermark on it. If you can find a better shot from that sketch, preferably one where you can see the characters' faces, that would be a good idea. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:12, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::I just uploaded a replacement which I think looks decent. --MuppetVJ 00:38, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for saving me the trouble, Guille. That's alot better. And I think it is better than what I had. I just thought I'd catch a still shot of the house being blown in but that works too. Jonnytbird4789 01:01, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Wtf -- Danny (talk) 19:46, 4 July 2008 (UTC) New Muppet Speical I just found out about a new speical coming to Disney Channel. Didn't know if you knew about it. If not i was going to start a page on about it. I got the news from Greg The Muppet News Flash. It's called "Studio DC: Almost Live." All i know is that a few of the Disney Channel stars star with the Muppets in a variety type show. But just wanted to let you know so you know about it. Talk to you later Scott. -- Kyle (talk) 11:29, 01 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes, we have it. —Scott (talk) 04:43, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Episode 3924 You just deleted two images from Episode 3924 that I forgot to put on that night. It was 3924n and 3924o so can you restore it? We need it for the page. It was all my fault on the hot sleepy night. Webkinz Mania 20:25, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Beep :moved to Talk:Beep Category Fight Hi, Scarecroe, I've a suggestion for Muppet Wiki : how about a category "Fight" for some sketches and episodes (like the Rita Moreno Episode of the Muppet Show, or the battle of Kermit and Koozebanian Phoob, for instance...) ? If you think the idea is good, how can I create a new category ? Bat-Power 22:44, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :That's an interesting idea which I think would work better as a Culture article. Something like "Muppet Battles" or whatever. This is a topic for the community to discuss, but now's not a good time. Current Events is pretty occupied right now about how to change our format to conform to the new adspace. For now I would suggest toying with the idea on your user page and bringing up the topic for discussion in a week or so, when the ad stuff has cooled down. —Scott (talk) 00:14, 21 June 2008 (UTC) It's all right, I expect to do it, thanks for your reply. Bat-Power 00:34, 21 June 2008 (UTC) IE space problems Inez says that he was working on the IE spacing issues, and that it may be fixed now... I can't see it on my Mac... is it possible for you to verify whether it's fixed or not? -- Danny (talk) 18:51, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Muppet Wiki News Flash:A Cookie is a Sometime Food! You are the greatest for putting up the image and the video of Cookie Monster's appearance on the Colbert Report. I was up to 1:30am today to see if Cookie Monster is actually making an appearance on the show, but I'm glad you have it up on video and on here. I am shocked that Stephen Colbert blames Cookie Monster for this issue. But anyway, you rock! --Rocket Stevo (talk)08:56, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Logo The new logo looks fantastic. -- Danny (talk) 13:55, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Hulk Smash Wikis! Ho! We almost had an edit conflict on The Incredible Hulk, since I'd been working on it for many minutes, but I pasted to include my additions and yours. Take a look! I think it's a shinier page now, and there's more connections to add from the live action TV series. Also, I gather you saw the new movie, so if you can clarify, does Banner watch the original Sesame Street and then look up the Portuguse words, or is he watching dubbed footage? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:52, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Hey! I just wrote you an email. Love the Hulk expansion! I went to my local comics superstore today trying to find the issue we had cited on the wiki, and they had every number leading up to it except that one. Lucky for me, I found it in a torrent file online. As for the movie, Banner is watching dubbed footage, which I'm assuming is Portugese. That's the language he's trying to learn, so without being familiar with the language myself, it's a reasonable assumption. —Scott (talk) 04:06, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! I'll specify that on the page later on. Yes, Portuguese is the official language of Brazil, so the dubbed footage implies that it was either taken from or supposed to be the Brazilian co-production, but Nick's text on Vila Sésamo (2008) is very confusing, and makes it unclear whether a new version is on or not, but does imply that dubbed footage at least is being aired at present). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:14, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::Hey, Scott! Just so you know, the reason I'm leery about the Stan Lee as Cliff Walters thing is *not* the episode title, which I tried to explain in my edit summary. It's whether he was in it at all. The Incredible Hulk and She-Hulk used a single credit block for every episode, with no "additional voices" or other way of noting episodic guest voices. A few of the ones listed on IMDb are definitely correct, but since it's all based on ear, I'm just a bit uncertain about this one due to the lack of credits or other source right now to confirm Lee's presence at all (there probably is one somewhere, I'd just rather wait until we find one outside of IMDb, and the many sites copying their info from it). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:11, 15 June 2008 (UTC) SS Episode Additons :moved to Current Events Hooray for Mickey Thanks for adding the new Mickey image! When you get a chance and see this talk page, feel free to drop by Muppet Wiki:Quality article nominations, where I nominated the article. I should probably pull out Monsterpiece Theater as well, which passes with enough votes, and next time something's nominated, be sure to mention it on Current Events (since we've kind of forgotten about the qhole Quality thing lately). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:12, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :I just wanted to let you know that I have park maps from 1990 that have that same exact image on them, which is how I knew that it wasn't just a Baby Changing Station brochure. -- Peter (talk) 15:37, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Awesome. Thanks for clarifying. I made my best assessment based on what I could read on the brochure. —Scott (talk) 16:13, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive .